My Lost Sister
by Minetopia3
Summary: A mare named Sweet Grass lost her sister 5 years ago. Now with a husbend, a job, and a colt to raise, she stuggles to still accept her sisters death until dreams come to her constantly. Adventualy Sweet Grass would learn why her only sister had to die. Although still stuggling, Sweet Grass will learn that things have to happen sometimes, and it will always have a purpose.
1. 5 years ago

My Lost Sister

5 Years ago…

(Fire Charge's POV)

I knocked on Justice Tree's house. It swinged open and I saw Justice. "Fire!" By best friend exclaimed hugging me, giggling. I laughed along with her. "Justice Tree!" A voice exclaimed behind Justice. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Hello mother, I'm sorry for hugging Fire Charge and not giving her space." Justice grumbled. "Now, you know better, the growing rate of mares falling in love with each other is growing, including stallions." Justice's mother reminded, looking away, probably thinking about her ex-husband that fell in love with someone else, another stallion. Oops! Not allowed to think about that! I shook my head and smiled. [I had to write that so don't blame me, but you'll understand later.]

Then I heard my sister's voice. "Fire! Mother, she-she welcomed a baby colt to the world!" Sweet Grass yelled, smiling and squealing like she used to when I was a very, very, very small filly. I squealed along with her and jumped up and down. Another sibling? That meant a whole colt-hood to watch! A baby, baby colt!

"Can I come to see it!?" I asked happily, eager as could be. Sweet Grass nodded excitedly. I turned around and smiled at Justice. "Sorry, is it Ok with you?" I asked her cautiously, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She nodded. "Yup, I can understand how you feel considering I have a two month old baby sister." She responded. "Bye!" She spoke, hugging me. I hugged her back and repeated what she said. I stood next to Sweet Grass and waved again.

I trotted on top of the hill and shouted ,"Bye!" again. Sweet Grass pulled me close and smiled. "Come on! Let's go sis'!" Sweet Grass teased. I laughed and trotted with my sister.

When we got close to the Ever Free Forest, we heard growling in the woods. We cautiously trotted through it until we heard a long and piecing howl. We looked behind us and saw wolves, real ones! We bolted and galloped to the house.

(Sweet Grass's POV)

I heard a bloodcurdling shriek. I looked at my sister's limp body in the jaws of a strong-looking grey wolf. It snarled at me and narrowed its eyes. I realized I wasn't going any were. I turned back and out-galloped the wolf pack who wielded my sister's body.

When I reached my house, I had twigs, leaves and dirt in my mane and tail and I had tears in my eyes. When Metal Crop or father saw me he gasped. "Sweaty! [LoL!]What happened to you? Where's my little fiery Fire Charge?" He asked, putting down his rake, looking worried. "W-w-we… were g-getting chased!" I gasped, buckling and I then just saw black.

(Metal Crop's POV)

I saw my daughter fainting. I catched her and put my head against her chest, her heart was beating slowly, but not stopping. I carried her body to the house and laid her on the couch. "Silver Pearl! Sweet Grass fainted!" I hollered, holding my daughter's limp hoof. "Please, Celestia, let her be Ok."

(5 hours later) (Sweet Pearl's POV)

"So that's what happened" My mother muttered, eyes still teary like father's and mine. We then all wept together, even Bronze Crown (That was the baby colt's name) cried with us, sensing something was bad. Tonight we all ate silently and prayed to Celestia that we would not end up being like Fire Charge and we would die peacefully. No-pony knew this but I prayed that her spirit would end up being an example to us all and be honored forever.

When the sun came out I put on my apron and started to cook breakfast. I waited for eggs being delivered by Fire Charge. I looked out the window and saw the forest, it pained me. I remembered that my only little sister was **_DEAD_**. I held back my tears and trotted to the hen house, head lowered in shame for thinking that Fire Charge would come back. I collected eggs and then burst out sobbing. Why!? Why did my sister have to die!? I hastily wiped away my tears and put them in my basket. I levitated it back to the kitchen and made eggs and pancakes.

"Mother, Father! Breakfasts ready."I hollered, setting out several plates. I took my breakfast and scribbled down a note.

"Dear Mother, Father, and little Bronze Crown,

I will be at our river and then our berry field harvesting, and maybe my friend, Forest Dance's house. But I will be back at dusk to help make dinner.

Until then,

Your faithful daughter,

Sweet Grass"

I galloped as fast as I could to the Alba River. I knelt and watched the river flow calmly. I wish I was like that, not a crying filly who lost a sister but a calm, self-controlled mare who lost a small piece of her-self, that's it. If only life was like that. "Yes, that is what I will be in the future, the future…"

So this is based on a random drawing I did so ya. Any ways, I'm just going to explain and introduse the characters presented to you.

Sweet Grass- The older sister of Fire Charge and Main character. In the story, she has a difficult time going through life after her sister died. Unicorn.

Fire Charge- The younger sister of Sweet Grass and the one killed by the evil wolves 5 years before the present. Unicorn.

Justice Tree- The best friend of Fire Charge. Earth Pony.

Metal Crop- The father of Sweet Grass, Fire Charge, and Bronze Star. Husbend of Silver Pearl. Earth Pony.

Silver Pearl- The Mother of Sweet Grass, Fire Charge, and Bronze Star. Wife of Metal Crop. Daughter of famous fashion expert. Decided to marry a farmer. Unicorn.

Bronze Crown- The little brother of Sweet root and only way Sweet Grass would be happy.

Anyways I hoped you liked it!-Minetopia3


	2. The Therapist

Present:

I trotted through Manehatten and looked around. The normal was happening. Pegasus where flying around while unicorns and earth pony's were trotting around. I trotted up to my apartment building and entered my apartment. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I looked over at Dream Jungle's picture of us together. I trotted to my little colt, Golden Brand's, room. I looked through and saw my husband playing around with Golden Brand and cooing at it. I giggled and sighed. Dream Jungle looked over at me. He chuckled. "Hi Sweet. Just got here?" He asked. I nodded and nuzzled him. "What do you want for dinner" I asked him walking into the kitchen. "Maybe some soup with carrots." He suggested looking over to some of the papers on the counter. While I made the dinner we chatted a bit. When I Turned on the stove the instant flicker of fire made me cringe.

I looked away and walked to Golden Brand's room. I looked at the little colt; its Dusty Brown eyes reminded me of Fire Charges. I trotted out of the room and saw Dream looking at me. He probably recognized my expression and hugged me. I sniffled and started to cry. "Why did she die? Why!?" I sobbed, pressing against Dream's mane. "Shh, it's Ok." Dream muttered softly.

He held me until I remembered that the stove was on. I slowly pulled away. I started to trot to the stove but Dream held me back. He looked at me earnestly. "How about you rest and I'll make the soup?" He suggested. I nodded and headed for my sweet child's room. I cooed and cradled at Golden Brand. Eventually I put him back and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and gasped. My usually slick and smooth curly mane and tail was matted and looked like I hadn't washed it for a month and slept in a forest.

I washed my-self up until I looked normal. I put my mane into a pony-tail and walked to Dream Jungle. I nuzzled him and sighed. "Thank you Dream…" I whispered. He whispered back to me."Your welcome." We stayed like this until the soup was ready. I set out the table and brought out Golden. We both took turns feeding him and when we were done, I put him to sleep and then we both ate while chatting.

"So have you thought about going to therapy?" "I still don't know, I mean…Its been really, really tough on me b-but, how will I have time for that, the local ones close when I leave work and start Just ten minutes before I start work and each session is thirty minutes!" "I could stay at work for extra hours so you could go early and have time to do to therapy." "I-I guess I can do that, but which colt-sitter will we hire?" "What about Green Jay? She's good."

I finally nodded in agreement and finished up the soup. When I laid down on my fluffy bed, I thought about how kind Dream was always to me. My thoughts slowly shifted to Bronze Crown, my little brother. I chuckled, how could I forget him, he was the only way I would be happy before I met Dream Jungle. I levitated my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, it's me, Sweet Grass" "Oh Hi! How are ya' doin' big sista'?" "Just the normal, so still living the farm life with uncle Falling Leaf?" "Yup! This year you'll get double the produce cause' we just got a few more acres a' land. Plus, more wool and herbs! Just a few more bits of pay!" "Got it, by the way, do you know any ponies that you deliver to that are colt-sitters in my area?" "Only one, that stallion's name is Dusty Ranch, nice fellow, always gives me extra bits around delivery time." "Thanks, anyways, let's hope that Falling leaf doesn't fall!"

I giggled and said bye. I closed my phone and sighed happily. At least something good was happening.

(The following morning…)

I yawned and fluttered my eyes. It was seven a.m., the normal time I woke up. I saw Dream still snoring next to me and brushed his mane. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, styling my mane and tail into a bun with a fancy shirt. I walked to the door of Golden Brand's room, gazing at my little colt. I sighed, if only my life were like his, without the repetitive pooping and stinky farts. I laughed slightly, that colt was my only other jewel in my heart besides Dream Jungle. I made pancakes with butter and slices of apples; I finished my breakfast and sat down, reading a parenting magazine.

I kept reading for a while until I saw Dream entering the living room. "Good morning Dream, breakfasts is on the counter. By the way did you call Green Jay? I'm leaving soon and that mare better not be late or not come." I spoke, looking up at him. He nodded. Ya, she'll be here in about ten minutes. So are you ready?" He asked me, trotting to me and nuzzling me. I nodded. Yes, I think I'm ready." I whispered back, hugging Dream. He nodded and took his breakfast to the dining room. I continued reading until I heard the door bell.

I stood up and trotted to the door. I opened the door and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Grass, I'm here to baby-sit from now until one p.m. right?" Green jay asked me, hanging her purse on a rack. I nodded yelled behind me, "Good Bye Dream!"

With that I trotted out-side and into Manehatten. I smiled and looked around at the rushing work mares and stallions. I greeted some of them as I trotted to the therapy. When I got there, Only a few pony's were there, two stallions and one mare. I sat down and waited until the therapist beckoned for me to come in. I stood up and entered the room. The stallion pointed to the chair and I sat down.

"Name?" "Sweet Grass" "Gender?" "Uh, obviously I'm a mare." "Why do you need therapy?" "I lost my sister five years ago and her death still affects me." "How does it affect you?"

I stared at him. He seriously didn't know this when he clearly did this job for twenty years considering he had an award hanging on the wall saying he worked with this for that long and received it last month. "Uh, don't you know that already from experience?" I asked him, looking at him like it was obvious. "Well every case I deal with is different and blah blah blah blah blah…" He plainly answered. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Now please tell me what your late sister's name was." He asked me, not hearing my groan or seeing my eyes rolling. Was he serious? "Fire Charge" I mumbled, looking away. "How did she die?" He asked. Really? Out of all the things he asked me about her that's what he asked me? "By wolfs." I answered, trying not to yell at him. He nodded and scribbled down more notes. "Now please tell me why you are sad." He asked again, erasing all the notes he wrote earlier. Before I could answer he said something again. "Hello, my name is Doctor Ever Heart. Now please continue your answer." He asked randomly, not even being very relevant. I gawked at him. I felt me becoming as mad as a chili pepper my uncle grew. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FELT LIKE?!" I yelled, standing up suddenly and shooting glares at the therapist. "N-no." He whimpered, flat out on the floor after falling from my sudden anger.

I grew tears and trotted away. "Maybe you'll learn one-day. Oh wait, you'll never know the pain because you have a heart made of stone." I lashed out behind my back, remembering to sue this stupid stallion because he wasted my time, didn't help me at all, and acted completely unprofessional and not at all sympathetic. I went back to my apartment and saw Green Jay cradling my sweet little colt.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Grass, just letting little Brand here rest after some breakfast." She told me responsibly. She stood up and handed Golden Brand over to me. "Thank you Green Jay. If Dream didn't pay you early, just take seven bits from the jar near the entrance." I told her, levitating then teleporting Golden Brand to his bed. She smiled and nodded, taking her purse, some bits, and left. I sighed and put my back against the wall. I felt my bun unravel and cascade over my shoulder. I slowly sat down on the floor.

Why was life so hard? Tears slowly started to fall as I thought about my life, page by page until today. I heard city life pass by me, carriages, ponies of every age, taxies, and everything until I had a dream that would start it all.

Ok,that was the latest chapter andI'm just going to intoduse the new charaters for the [eol who don't undesand them.

Dream Jungle-Husbend to Sweet Grass and father to Golden Brand. Pegasus.

Green Jay-A local foal-sitter. Earth Pony.

Golden Brand-A colt born to Dream Jungle and Sweet Grass. Pegasus.

Dr Ever Heart-The therapist SweetGrass saw that made her very mad.

Any was those were the charcters you have to know for now that will be seen again lator through ot the story. Oh ya, if there is an thing wrong with it, please ignore it because somehing may have happened during the making of tis chapter.

-Minetopia3


	3. The Dream

In this chapter there will be some gore so if your uncomfortable with that, just go to the end of the third paragraph or last sentence of it. Other wise, the chapter is mainly normal. 

(In Sweet Grass's mind…)

It started as a flash-back when I saw my-self crying next to the Alba River. Still upset about Fire's recent death. I stared at it until I was in the Ever Free forest; it was another flash-back, when Fire died. Instead of Fire's death, the wolves ran away, when Fire used her magic to spawn fire on their paws. They howled in pain, halted, and whimpered as they hastily ran back into the forest. As we were cheering, a flash appeared and on Fire's flank was a flaming torch. When she saw it, we cheered once more and trotted happily back to the house.

I smiled and wished it played out the same in the real event. Strangely enough the dream continued. Metal crop welcomed both of us and gestured to the house. It played out rather normally until one part changed all my thoughts about this. Metal Crop called Silver down with Bronze Crown. But instead of her coming down, Silver tumbled down, cracking her skull against the floor, blood splattered every-were. My past self gasped and saw that Bronze died as well. Then I had a vision of how Silver fell. She was cradling Bronze but the sudden shout and Bronzes kicking of his hooves.

She then coughed and slowly went down the stairs and took her hoof off the banister. Bronze Crown started going crazy, wailing, fore-legs and rear-legs moving randomly in the air. Silver Tried to get down but her hoof got stuck on her dress, tripping and fell down, hurting her-self. I gasped and wanted to help her but it felt as if I was stuck in ice or rather a stone statue. After I heard the deafening screams I had flashes of pictures of what would've happened if my sister didn't die. "Aaaghhhh!" I screamed, suddenly waking up from my dream.

I looked around; I was still in my apartment, it was only 2, about an hour or so after I came back from that therapy. I sighed. I was going to be alone in the apartment for a while until 5. I had nothing to do; I guess I would go out to a café maybe? I decided to go and brought Golden along with me. I trotted to the 'Etoile and Argent café', which was French for Star and Silver café as I pushed Golden along in his stroller, decorated with a fake gold lining with beautiful and cute engravings. When I got there it was nearly empty. My mouth twisted. This was unusual, even at this hour the café wouldn't and shouldn't be this empty. I smiled at the employees I've met before. "Hello Mrs. Grass, and hello cute little Golden Brand. What brings you to the café today?" Oasis Island asked me, seemingly unaware of my tense stance.

I managed a small smile. "Oh, I just wanted to drop by here. I had nothing to do so I figured I could use one of your delicious apple and apricot muffin and a sweetened little latte. And maybe a few spare slices of fruit please." I answered emotionless, trying to hide my urge of blurting out what happened to the world. Oasis nodded and gave me my receipt, telling me to sit at any table I wish to which was rather unlike the usual assigning of the seats. I pushed that thought far back in my mind. I nodded and trotted over to the table next to the window.

I looked outside then cooed at little Brand, whom was my dearest angel. I saw Oasis trotting over to me with a tray, using her left wing to hold it up. "Here, your food is ready." She spoke plainly. I smiled and looked away, letting Oasis put the tray down.

Instead of going back to the cash register, She waved a hoof at Dessert Cloud [yup, her parents named her that] She looked up from her phone and nodded, moving over the cash register. "So…" Oasis started, sitting in the chair in front of me. "Why are you really here?" Oasis asked, looking me sternly. "W-well, I guess after I went to therapy I had this nap and then a horrible nightmare a-and I just needed a break and a place to go…and I guess that's it…" I answered, looking away as grabbed my muffin, taking a small bite.

Oasis nodded. "Ah—so that's why, I guess I will just chat with you for now." Oasis smiled. As we chatted, I fed Golden and finished my muffin and latte. We laughed as the hour flew by. When I was done I said good-bye and trotted out with Golden Brand. When I got to the apartment, I frowned. It was 5, even with the extra 2 hours of work he should be home.

I sighed and guessed it was because it was crowded at the machinery station, probably working on the coding of some new high-tech graphic drawing app. "Oh well." I muttered, turning on the apartment was mostly empty, but something strange was in the air. I sniffed a bit. It smelled rather unfamiliar, somewhat of a fruity sent, like those shampoo scents. I wrinkled my nose. Whatever it was, it needed to be gone. To me; it was absolutely atrocious. I looked around for my air-freshener.

Strange…its always sitting on the table at the front. I grimaced. This was rather strange. I shrugged it off and lighted flower scented candles around the place. I smiled. This looked nice. Even though air-fresheners cost less, the scented candles gave a better aroma.

All though what was going on was strange, I decided to rest on the couch for the rest of the evening and start on dinner when my dear husband came home…but he never did… 

Anyways that was chapter 3, I hope it was good because I feel like it is sooooooooo short! But anyways, time to help introduce the new and will be seen again character:

Oasis Island-A young teenage mare who wants to one day own her own french cafe to honor her heritage. Also a close friend of Sweet Grass. In addition is a sensitive and creative mare. Pegasus.


	4. Note

So this is just a note to explain that if the story is a messed up when posted, is because-well, editing is not really my thing, plus sometimes the chapters end up differently even after editing as much as I can. Any ways, to signal author's notes is with this/these: /\,[},{], +-+, and ^. (If the last one or some of them don't appear, please do ignore them. And that's all I have to say basically, so I hope you understand if you dislike the fact that the chapters are poorly edited. in addition I'll just post new chapters weekly on Thursday but preferably Wednesdays. anyways that's bye for now ;)

-Minetopia3


End file.
